


Omegaverse Vidcon (Roomie x Boyinaband)

by Girlinaband



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Smut, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlinaband/pseuds/Girlinaband
Summary: Dave and Joel are best friends, the modern day Dan and Phil. However when something life changing happens, how will their relationship be affected? Whats the outcome of the situation?Dave x Joel (roomie x boyinaband) omegaverse heat ficalso on wattpad under girlinaband69 <313+
Relationships: Joel Berghult/David P. Brown
Kudos: 32





	Omegaverse Vidcon (Roomie x Boyinaband)

Dave and Joel are best friends. They live together, make content regularly together, and share that perfect best friends bond.

Despite this, Dave still wished they were more, not knowing Joel felt exactly the same. Neither dared to say anything, they were a beta and an alpha, and that's a scandal. Forbidden, frowned upon, shamed.

So they both repressed their feelings, and when asked why they were single they'd say they're just focussing on their careers. And their careers were doing well - both having places at vidcon.

They'd decided to go together, because it's how they did everything. Dave talked to the vidcon organisers, while Joel sorted flights and hotels.

They've barely got off their 15 hour flight, before they are ushered into an uber and taken to the hotel, where Joel tiredly checks in, and then they stumble into their room.  
"Oh-" Dave murmurs. "There's only one bed."  
"Oh indeed. I'm sure I asked for a twin but -" Joel's brow furrows.  
"I can see if they can change it?"   
"No!" Joel jumps, then coughs awkwardly. "I mean no, we don't need to bother them tonight. We can make it work, we've slept together before - even if it was accidentally." He says thinking back to the time they fell asleep on the sofa while watching a movie, and they woke up cuddling.  
"Not slept together like that. Obviously." Dave laughs awkwardly, and Joel joins.  
"No. Of course not." 'I wish though' they both think, but stay silent.

There's a pregnant pause.  
"Anyway…" Joel rubs the back of his neck nervously.  
"Yes! Um, I'm going to get changed and stuff." Dave blurts and rushes his stuff into the bathroom. Joel giggles and puts on his sleep shirt and strips to his boxers. As an alpha, he was genetically muscular, but he'd always been small and scrawny, so the t-shirt was baggy. He pulls out his toothbrush, toothpaste and soap and waits for Dave to come back.

When he does Joel has to stop himself gasping. Dave is also just in boxers and a baggy shirt, but his is longer stopping mid-thigh. He is tall and typically built for a beta, but has a slight feminine flare - like his elegant long legs that he hides with baggy jeans, and his curvy hips to which his messy hair falls. It isn't perfectly brushed and silky, like it had been this morning, it's slightly mussed and puffed out, making a fluffy mess Joel longs to run his hands through. 

He so rarely gets to see Dave like this, because he changes and brushes his hair before leaving his room, or wears baggy sweatpants and leaves his hair a total rats nest.

"Done staring?" Dave asks amused, snapping Joel out of his thought bubble. He curses mentally.  
"Sorry. Your hair's a right mess." He snorts, reverting to matey banter.  
"Go look at yourself, hobbit boy." He smiles back, and Joel goes to fix himself up before bed, ending up having a shower, then crawling into bed with Dave. 

The long haired boy tosses and turns, keeping Joel awake.  
“Hey.” he puts a hand on daves arm, and he flinches. “You okay?”  
“Not feeling great - probably flying and nerves.” He whispers.  
“Oh. C’mere.” Joel opens his arms, and hesitantly Dave curls into him. He fully embraces the beta. “Remember, they are all there because they love you. You have nothing to fear.”  
“I know.” Daves voice is muffled by Joel's shirt, and he sighs. “It's just there's always somebody who calls me slurs, or attacks me for my hair.”  
“Well, if it's any help, I think your hair is great.” He takes this opportunity to run his fingers through the long brown and red strands. It's soft in his hands and both men seem to relax at the touch. “Besides, we’ll probably be put together tomorrow, so if anyone says anything, I'll kill them.” The alpha in his chest rose angrily at the thought of anyone hurting or upsetting his omega and he accidentally growled. ‘Dave’s not an omega. Be quiet.’ he suppresses it.  
“Thanks, but I’ve dealt for over a decade, I’ll survive.”  
“If you’re sure… I’ll keep an eye out though.”  
“Okay. Night Joel.”   
“Night Dave.”

~

The next morning Joel wakes to a mouthful of hair, and phone alarms screaming. He groans and shuts them off, then takes in his surroundings. He is in a very white hotel room, in a very white bed. Then he realises Dave and him are intertwined completely, legs tangled and the older boy still snoozing on his chest - which is bare. Somehow his shirt ended up on the floor, and Dave’s is pulled up high enough to reveal his soft stomach, and delicately wide hips. He allows himself five minutes to revell in this moment, to satisfy his wolf, to pretend and fantasize about if the world was different. Dave’s body is warm against his, and his hair smells nice, sweet and like strawberries. After a short while Joel shakes Dave awake.  
“Hey,” he says, as if he wasn’t just imagining their wedding. “Mind moving so I can get up? You might also wanna get ready.”  
“Oh, sorry, yeah, let me-” They laugh, trying to detangle limbs. “Sorry, didn't mean to smother y- where’s your shirt?” Dave asks, wide-eyed and pretending to be disgusted, but he's actually really enjoying the view.  
“I must’ve overheated and taken it off, sorry.”  
“Whatever - I feel hot too, I'm gonna shower.” He yawns, and staggers to the bathroom, legs not fully awake.

Joel gets dressed in a basic black jeans, black hoodie combo, and has to wait half an hour for the bathroom to free. Dave comes out wearing some red jeans that are ripped and textured, and his iconic black bandana t-shirt. He sets to work on the mammoth task of fixing his hair, drying and brushing it. When Joel comes out, Dave asks him to feel his forehead, still feeling hot and unwell. Joel frowns.  
"You're definitely hot, maybe you shouldn't-" His voice is laced with worry.  
"No!" Dave snaps. "I mean, no, I don't want to disappoint the home slices. I'll have some paracetamol and be fine." He sighs.  
"Ok. But if you feel worse tell me." He says, and gets the pills and water. Dave sets down the hairbrush, takes them from Joel and thanks him. While he's taking the pills out and getting ready to take them Joel takes his hairbrush and starts detangling the slightly damp locks. Dave tenses, expecting pain, but Joel is so careful and gentle none comes. He relaxes, taking the pills and leaning back, allowing his best friend to brush his hair - something that very few people get to do. He closes his eyes and is practically either falling asleep or purring like a happy kitten being stroked. It's silent - except for the sounds of the brush and occasional noises of content from Dave - for a good ten, fifteen minutes.

A primal urge takes over Joel to keep his omega safe and happy.  
'He's not an omega and he's not ours!'   
"Hmm?" Dave hums, Joel cursing himself for saying it aloud.  
"Nothing. Thinking up dumb song lyrics." A believable excuse.   
"Care to share?" He asks innocently.  
"They're extremely rough um, it's, she's not pizza, baby she's fruit sours?" He thinks up something that vaguely rhymes.  
"Oh. Maybe take out the fruit, make it about her heart? Like, she has a sour heart?"   
"Mmm. Maybe. I might ditch it, it’s kinda stupid."  
"You're stupid." Dave giggles, so Joel taps him with the hairbrush.  
"Shut up Dave. Your hairs stupid." He teases back. "We're done by the way." He fans it out, fingers gliding through with no catches.  
"Oh, uh." Joel snatches his hand away quickly and puts the brush down. Dave stands up hastily. "Thanks."  
"No problem." The talk feels robotic and awkward. Joel curses himself for letting his stupid alpha emotions seep through and get closer to Dave. He decides to distance himself a little more today, to regain control.  
Oh, how he'd regret that later.

Throughout the day at Vidcon Dave feels progressively worse, but he doesn't tell anyone. Joel has barely spoken to him all day - except at lunch, where they sat with Jaiden and a few others, and Joel just keeps saying how nice the venue smells. Dave can't smell anything. He hears a few fangirls saying they can smell an omega on the verge of heat - which would make sense as to why he can't smell it and Joel can.   
He notices Joel keeps growling at alphas when they come close, and Dave has to keep shushing him to keep him out of fights. He assumes it is an alpha thing - at 14 when he presented beta (or rather, didnt present and was labelled beta) he recieved a totally different sex education, and knows little of the other genders. Because, y'know, the school system is fucked.  
He continues to feel worse, getting hotter and dizzy, and weirdly aroused - hey man it happens. But he continues to talk to people, sign things and take photos. And still Joel growls.

Joel feels jealous, and protective, and… horny? Whatever. All the other alphas around his omega makes him so angry, and despite everything Dave says, he can't help snarling at them. When one brushes Dave's hand as they take back their autograph and Dave moans and collapses he can't help it.

He sprints out of the photo he was taking and sweeps Dave up.  
"Stay back!" He snarls, causing people to stand back and create commotion.   
"Joel, put me down I- I'm fine." He bites back another moan.   
"No you're not you're-" Realisation hits him like a brick. "You're in heat." He whispers.  
"No, I'm a beta just-"  
"Clearly not, now stay still!" He allows a hint of his alpha voice to seep through his words. Dave immediately stops fighting. "See? That wouldn't work if you were a beta. Now come on."   
"Yes alpha." He mutters, cheekily grinning. Joel ignores him.  
"I'm afraid Dave and I will be leaving early - something urgent has arisen." He shouts across the group of people. They push through the crowd, most letting them pass.

Dave can barely remember the journey to the hotel, between a mic of rethinking his entire life and heat delirium. He remembers the omega receptionist though, while Joel books the room for another week.  
"Heat?" She sympathises. "You shouldn't be travelling when it's due."  
"It was a surprise. Someone induced sympathy heat in him."  
"Ah. Well, have fun!" She smiles. Dave blinks at Joel's lie.  
"What's sympathy heat?" He mutters.  
"Don't worry about that. I'll teach you another day. Now, get comfy I'm gonna leave, I won't be back. Okay? Be careful." He lays Dave on the bed and starts packing his stuff. He throws something at Dave - it's a bottle of lube. The omega blushes deeply.  
"Don't leave! Please I- I don't know what I'm doing!" He begs, and his alpha wants to stay.  
"That's not you - it's the heat talking." He says sadly.  
"No it's not- I-" Joel softens at the tall boy in the sheets. He looks so lost, upset and vulnerable.  
"I'm going to go call someone - when I come back I need five things that prove you're not just delirious and then I'll help you. If not, I leave. Okay?" Dave nods earnestly. "Good." He steps outside and calls their doctor.  
"Hello this is Joel Berghult, I'm calling about David Brown…"  
"Yes, what is it?"   
"He has uh, just gone into heat in America. Has he been on suppressants that he didn't know about, or?" There's a long pause.  
"Well, that's unexpected. Yes, when he was 16 he was put on antidepressants that he was on until recently. They also have suppressing agents in. I must warn you - fifteen years on suppressants? There's a high chance he could be infertile." Joel's alpha howls at the news - Dave can't have his children. He shakes this thought away. Despite his alphas persistence he didn't really want kids and neither does Dave. The news still hurts though.  
"Yes, I'm aware." He forces out.  
"Good. Is that all, Mr Berghult?"  
"Yes, thank you." They exchange goodbyes, and Joel reenters the room. It smells strongly of strawberries - which Joel realises is Dave's scent. He's spread out on the bed, shirtless and biting his lip harshly. He jumps up when he comes in.  
"Do you have five things?"   
"Yes." Dave turns red. "Your favourite album is Panic! At The Disco's Death Of A Bachelor, my favourite song is Heavydirtysoul by Twenty One Pilots. When you shower you sing Bring Me To Life. You claim to love Zelda most but you actually play old animal crossing games on an ancient Nintendo DS, and finally I'm not delirious, I've loved you for five years - maybe more. There's no one else I'd let help me, and if you'd like, I uh, I'd like to be your mate." He looks down shyly.  
"Ok. I'll help you. And mate with you, now if you'd like," he looks up at Joel through a curtain mod hair.  
"Really?"   
"Yes. But first I have to tell you - I called the doctor. I'm sorry Dave, you're probably infertile."  
"Oh. Oh, we- we can't have kids?"   
"I thought you didn't want children?"   
"I- I don't know, I guess. It doesn't matter."   
"You guess what?" Joel says gently, sitting beside him and starting to remove clothes.  
"I guess that you don't really want something until you can't have it." Dave says sadly. Joel kisses his forehead and drops the subject. Dave crawls into his lap, reminding Joel of the situation, and kisses him softly. He feels his wet boxers slide across his crotch as the older boy grinds down, desperate for friction.  
"Tell me to stop whenever." Joel murmurs, and pulls Dave's boxers away. He gasps prettily, and the alphas fingers trace down his back and legs, then back up to his hole.  
"Im wet? What?" Dave mumbles confused, and Joel remembers this is all brand new for him.  
"It's slick. Natural, uh, lube your body produces." He explains, and he scrunches up his nose. Joel coats his fingers in it and presses one to his rim, before pushing it in slowly. Dave gasps and tenses, whilst also moaning a little.  
"Relax baby. It'll be better if you try not to resist it."   
"You try not resisting when someone's fingers is up your ass." He grumbles.  
"That's fair." Hes desperately horny and his cock is hard and uncomfortable in his too-tight jeans, but he pushes his own needs away and focuses on Dave. Once he relaxes enough Joel pushes another finger in. He moans, and it's the sweetest sound he's ever heard. Slowly he adds another, until Dave's stretched enough Joel lays him back carefully, and quickly sheds his clothes.  
"I don't have any condoms." He says awkwardly.  
"I don't care. Fuck me." Dave begs, a slave to his heat.  
Joel slams himself into the older boy, his alpha taking over completely. They moan, the dirty sounds of wet skin slapping against each other, the bed rocking and creaking and Dave's pretty moans becoming Joel's new favourite song.  
Dave's hot and tight and they know they won't last long. Joel kisses all over Dave's neck, and tugs his hair gently, while his nails tear into his back. Dave's orgasm comes first, spilling untouched all over the two boys bodies. Shortly after Joel feels his knot begin to swell, and he bites into the long haired boys neck, claiming him as his mate. He begins to spill hot cum into the taller boy, who looks like he's already close to a second orgasm. He licks the wound gently, before offering his own neck to Dave, who bites down to strengthen the bond - and then does cum for again. He also licks Joel's neck where his teeth pierced the skin, before laying back.  
"Wait, wait. Here." The alpha moves them to a more comfortable position under the covers, knowing they'll be stuck like this for a while.   
"Oh. Thank you - Joel, I love you."  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos and comments they really help <3


End file.
